She's The Man: Hiya Stranger
by devoteddancer
Summary: Duke and Viola are of course a great pair, but what if there was a new guy: Cornwell's New Soccer Star! Is it really true love between Duke and Viola? Will Viola be able to withstand the charm, sensitivity and hunkyness of another?
1. Chapter 1

She's The Man: Hiya Stranger

"ILLYRIA ILLYRIA ILLYRIA!" chanted the people in the soccer stadium. This was their second game against Cornwell this season and Illeria and Cornwell have been training hard core since they tied the game five weeks before. First half ended intensely with a tie. With exactly one minute left in the second half, Duke Orsino attempted to pass the ball to Viola.

"Duke!" shouted Viola. He, surrounded by three opponents, kicked the ball off in Viola's direction. She has the ball.

"Vi! Behind you!" screamed Duke seconds later. Viola, thankful for Dukes warning, could now see Cornwell's new soccer star right on her tail through the corners of her eyes. Running a little faster, she reached the goal, held the ball between her feet and tried a front flip (that of course is a trick of Duke's). THE BALL WAS IN! The stadium roared as the goalie, Viola's ex-boyfriend, pushed himself up from the ground with blood rushing through his face.

"Yeah!" cheered Viola loudly as she ran for Duke. But she could hear someone running up from behind. Somehow she sensed that she would be stopped by this person, she slowed down.

"Hey!" shouted the Cornwell soccer star from behind, confirming Vi's suspicion. She whipped her head around to see who it is and surprise, surprise.

"Viola, right? I'm Ian."

"Hi, Ian."

"That was a great goal!"

"Thanks," Vi responded with a little laugh.

"So where did you learn that move!"

"Um..-"

"That was great Vi!" interrupted Duke.

"Oh…… Duke-Ian. Ian-Duke." No one spoke.

"Well, Duke and I are meeting some people back on campus, so I guess we'll see you around." Duke and Viola walks off the field leaving behind Ian. Ian, now disappointed but of what?


	2. Chapter 2

She's The Man: What Was That?

"So, have you known him for a long time?" questioned Duke as he walked Viola back to her room after the party at the Student Center. It was a random question but Viola knew who he was referring to. "No, just met him today after the game."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, he seems nice but I only talked to him for about two seconds before you came…and why does it matter anyway?"

"Nothing, I just...Forget it." Viola laughed softly as if she could read what was going through her boyfriend's mind. "He's just some random guy…just nobody Duke." She stopped him in the middle of the corridor and pulled him closer to her. Then their lips parted, both wanting more just like their first encounter at the kissing booth last fall. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"You," Viola smiled seductively as she backed into her room and closed the door. "Damn!" Duke whispered as he returned to his room.

**Later that night –**

Duke's door creaked. "Vi?"

"Ola," Viola whispered. Duke laughed softly…then it simmered down to one of those irresistible smiles that he gives Viola. Only Viola. She crawled onto his bed and laid next to him. They have been doing this for the past few nights since his roommate got suspended. Nothing happened…yet. They just talk and talk and eventually one would fall asleep. It would usually be Vi, and then Duke would just lie there and stare at her. It was one of those nights again.


	3. Chapter 3

She's The Man: Chapter 3

Viola lazily opened one of her eyes, closed it, and then opened both of them. Duke sat on his roommate's empty bed silently naming each step just as she was about to do them; _opens one of her eyes, closes it, opens both of her eyes_. It was a habit of hers that he had noticed the second time around. He loves how she always inspects her food before putting it in her mouth, the way she smiles and bites her lips, the way she ties her hair before a soccer game. Every little thing Viola does, Duke notices.

"Morning." He walked over to her and whispered into her ears.

"Hey……" she murmured.

"Vi."

"Yes."

"I…um, I-" He never can tell her…he's always had trouble.

"Um…we're meeting Sebastian and Olivia at CPK (California Pizza Kitchen) for lunch today, 12:30, 'member?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Uhuh," Viola now a little disappointed. "What time is it?"

"Just about eleven." Duke replied as she pulled his face closer to hers and whispered, "carry me to my room…please." He gave her one of those irresistible smiles again, wrapped her in his blanket to protect her from the cold and carried her off to her room.

"Man! Viola's taken, Ian trust me, you don't stand a chance."

"Thanks for the support Chris."

"Chris is right…for a change. That Vi girl is a pretty tough shot. From what I heard, she fell pretty deep for that Duke Orsino dude."

"See! Even Dave here agrees with me." Ian ignored his teammates then stated, "she's insane! She disguised herself as her brother, went to Illyria, and tried out for the boys' soccer team. She then flashes a stadium full of people to prove that she's a girl and that she can play soccer as well as any other guy can. I saw her do that front flip with the ball yesterday…that was just incredible! She is so passionate about the game……just like…"

"Like you, Ian?" Dave finished for him.

"Yes-"

Chris interrupted, "you can get any girl, ANY, and you choose Viola Hastings. Why her?...I mean why! When all those, well, _babes_ out there are standing in line for you."

"There's just something about her…I…I just…She is the one I want! That's it. No one else."

Chris and Dave cracked up. They laughed so hard, they were falling off their chairs. They just couldn't believe how _soft_ Ian got over this one girl. What was up with all this "the one" crap. Their friend; Cornwell's soccer star, independent, strong and tough was now the total opposite! Ian gave them both a shove to make them stop.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, well technically out a door, he saw Viola and Duke walking in holding hands. She was laughing hysterically because of some remark Duke had made.

A million things were racing through Ian's mind. _She laughs so easily. What the hell does she see in that Duke guy? What does he have that I don't? Oh, look at her smile. Damn!_

"Let's go before you make a fool of yourself," said his friends, suddenly, as they dragged him out of the restaurant.


End file.
